


Shielding Lessons

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Be My Mirror, My Sword and Shield [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke takes an alternate approach to dealing with Ben.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Be My Mirror, My Sword and Shield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003263
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Shielding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

”You're awfully quiet, Ben.”

Luke didn’t want to confront Ben. Not really. But he could safely say he was worried about him. He was Luke’s nephew, after all; it was Luke’s job to look after him. 

Luke didn’t miss the look in Ben’s eyes when he said, “Am I?”

”You are,” Luke said. “And I’m worried for you. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried for you.”

Ben tensed. The way his Force energy was radiating out...it was like he was already psyching himself up to actually say something. Like he was afraid of how Luke would react. 

”I want to help you, Ben,” Luke said. 

It seemed to stretch into eternity before Ben spoke. “I’ve been having nightmares. Really bad ones."

”How bad?”

”Just...visions. Of what might happen, what might not happen. And more than that, it’s like...” Ben’s voice shakes. “It’s like there’s something there inside my head...”

Luke freezes. A voice. Something there. Is his nephew in danger from something, from someone?

”I’m sorry,” Ben says. “I know you hate me...”

”Ben,” Luke says. “I know that it’s hard. But I’m going to do my best to help you. We have a plan, both of us.” A beat. “I want to show you something.”

***

Old holocrons. Atton Rand’s holocron, among them. Luke watches the image of the former Sith operative as he talks about the art of blocking psychic attacks from Dark Jedi. All by playing pazaak. Sabaac would probably be the case now, Luke thinks with a faint smile. He watches as Ben does, looking into the blue light of the recording as Atton talks. Ben looks like he’s found the answer to every riddle in existence. 

Luke nods. “We just need to practice. Ben...visualize something similar to playing sabaac, if not actually playing sabaac. 

He’s surprised at what he finds. Ben and Poe, working on repairing the Falcon, Ben showing him different parts of the Falcon. Luke actually does laugh in surprise. “Poe’s...your shield?”

”Yeah.” Ben sounds defensive now. 

”No, I’m not judging you,” Luke said. “I’m just...surprised. I had a feeling you had feelings for Poe but not this much...”

”He means something to me,” Ben said. He sounded so earnest, so very sincere. “Everything. He’s a good man. And I know him. I love him.”

”He’s a good choice,” Luke said. “To keep your monster out.” A beat. “Does Poe know?”

”Is it creepy if I say he doesn’t yet?” Ben said. “I mean — he just...it can work either way, right? Friendship, romance...”

”It can. And do tell him at some point,” Luke said wryly. “I’m sick of seeing my nephew pining.”

Ben actually did laugh. 

Luke smiled at him. Somehow, he thought, it was good to see his nephew laugh. 


End file.
